


Shuhua x Soojin Oneshots

by shmoldom



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Christmas Smut, Christmas Vacation, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food, Holidays, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Switzerland, Time Skips, Vacation, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmoldom/pseuds/shmoldom
Summary: Inspired from different prompts. It's mostly SooShu being fluffy/flirty while relaxing from the group activities and enjoying themselves while behaving all domestic. (with some YuYeon and MiMin as well)Disclaimer: Most chapters might contain/imply Smut.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Shuhua x Soojin Oneshots

After a long time, the members of (G)I-DLE finally got the vacation that they badly wanted. 2020 didn’t work out the way it was supposed to for them, wherein they had planned a world tour, 3 comebacks, and various other activities and programs prepared for Neverland. 

They ended up cooped up in their dorms throughout the year with 3 comebacks and lack of fan interactions and showcases. All they ever wanted was a world tour and see Neverland from all around the world, perform in different countries and travel a lot in their spare time. 

Finally, in 2021 when the situation was much better after they found a vaccine for the virus in January, they went full throttle with a comeback, the promotions and continued with the world tour. They had anticipated for this time so badly and it was finally here. They sold out all their venues and delivered amazing performances, interact with a lot of fans, ate a lot of food, and saw many beautiful cities and places. 

After this long haul of all work and no play, the members requested the management to give them a vacation where they could shoot their own travel reality show. To the member’s surprise after many requests, the company accepted their proposal and generously booked them a 15-day all-expense paid for the trip to Switzerland which was very much due after all that hard work. 

They left for Switzerland in November, so they knew it was going to be freezing. They landed in Zurich and traveled on a train to their first destination Zermatt which was a small city in the south of Switzerland. Their locations were very remote and beautiful, the members sat down with the company to plan out their itinerary. They wanted to go someplace around the mountains to enjoy the cold weather and the snow. On their train ride to Zermatt, all the members fell asleep one by one because of their long journey and exhaustion. Luckily they didn’t struggle a lot with immigration because they were traveling offseason. The journey was pretty long. It took them around 5 and a half hours to reach Zermatt.

As they neared their destination, the camera team started to wake the members one by one. The scenery had completely changed from a futuristic station to beautiful mountains and rivers surrounding them. As soon as Shuhua woke up, she saw white snow everywhere. She got excited and forgot all about her sleep and being the hyper and loud maknae her turmoil started to wake the other members up. She started jumping around with her Go-Pro and shot each and every detail. The members were quite hungry so Yuqi and Soyeon went to the small cafe within the train and to their surprise, they served cupped rameyon.

They got very excited and got some for all the crew members and their members. Miyeon fell asleep again was woken up by an excited Minnie who wanted to take pictures with her, all Miyeon did was grumble and fall asleep again on Minnie’s shoulder. Soojin was busy listening to music and looking out of the window, her train of thoughts got interrupted when her girlfriend plopped beside her excitedly while jumping up and down on her seat. Soojin removed her earphones and smiled at Shuhua while the younger girl was going on and on about how big the mountains were and how there were so many small streams and pine trees along the way. 

“Jinjin-ah I can’t believe we’re here already! I don’t ever want to leave! Can we stay here forever? Please? This place is so beautiful and we haven’t even reached our destination yet! Can we go skiing? Can we please make snow angels? And oh-oh! A Snowman! I really want to build a snowman!”

Soojin chuckled at her girlfriend’s innocent requests, “Shuhua we haven’t even reached yet! We still have an hour to go and it’s already 4 pm. Let’s just rest today and save these things for tomorrow? We still have 15 more days till we go back home.”

Shuhua frowned at the idea that they just had 15 days to spend here, “I don’t want to leave Jin-ah!”

“We can come back again in the future Shushu, and it’s not like this will be the last vacation we go to?”

Shuhua smiled at the thought of going on many vacations with her girlfriend” I don’t care about anything! All I want is you by my side Jin-ah! When I’m with you even the worst place becomes the best!” 

Soojin couldn’t help but blush at the sweet thing her girlfriend said, she kissed Shuhua on the cheek and engulf her in a bear hug while whispering,  
“You make me feel the same way Shushu.” She thought how could her cute girlfriend act like such a child and then say something so mature and sickeningly sweet to her the next moment. Shuhua’s duality was no joke, Soojin found this very attractive in her girlfriend, she was almost like a paradox to her.

A walking and talking body of beautiful contradictions.

“Hey everyone! Look what we found!” Yuqi announced as she and Soyeon brought the cups of ramen into their coach.

Minnie jolted up waking Miyeon in the process, while the unnie duo bickered Shuhua and Soojin turned to see the ramen cupped ramyeon and blessed Soyeon and Yuqi for bringing them food. Everyone ate enough to keep them going until dinner. 

They were supposed to reach their destination in a few minutes, so the crew started to shuffle around and pick up their bags. They got down from the train successfully while checking if anyone or anything was missing. After looking around and seeing everything was in check they started walking towards the exit. 

Zermatt was a no vehicle zone, so they didn’t have cars but only bicycles and the place didn’t have hotels, they had apartments or cottages called ‘chalets’. They reached where they were staying successful after a long walk. The members had a different address which was 10 minutes away from the rest of the crew.  
They reached their address after some wayfinding which was not too difficult. 

They were welcomed in a beautiful cottage which was made out of wood. It was like a 2 story house that had a room and a big living and dining area with a kitchen adjoined on the ground floor and two more rooms on the floor above. Soojin and Shuhua decided to take the rooms on the ground floor, while Yuqi, Soyeon, Miyeon, and Minnie stayed in the rooms on the first floor.

They dragged their luggage into their rooms and unraveled everything. Until they realized it was already 6 pm and the members were hungry for dinner. Soojin, Yuqi, and Minnie started to prepare some food in the kitchen until the other members freshened up. They had their dinner went off straight to bed. 

Soojin and Shuhua lay down on the bed already under the covers comfortable and warm. Soojin was busy messaging her parents that they had arrived safely and were going to bed while Shuhua was browsing through SNS. They fell asleep shortly after whispering nightly greetings to each other and sharing goodnight kisses.  
Shuhua comfortably settled under Soojin’s neck and loosely draping an arm around her waist as Soojin was caressing Shuhua’s scalp until they both fell into a deep slumber.

They woke up the next morning the sound the Shuhua’s alarm ringing. Soojin got up from the bed and switched off Shuhua’s alarm, she walked over to her side of the bed and gave her cute girlfriend a quick kiss on the temple, to which she didn’t get any reaction because the younger girl was still fast asleep. Soojin decided to let Shuhua sleep some more, she continued with her morning routine and after getting cleaned up, she went straight into the kitchen and found Miyeon and Minnie sipping on coffee in the living room.

Finding Soojin walking towards them, Minnie smiled gently and said “Ahh welcome Soojinnie! We made some coffee for everyone! But I guess you’re the only one awake for now. You already took a bath?”

“Yep, I figured it would save time. Thanks, unnies. Do we have something to eat though? I am famished.” Soojin replied thankfully because she was really craving for a cup of coffee with some breakfast at that moment.

“I think I saw some toast in one of the cabinets! Is Shuhua awake yet or is our little princess is still asleep?” Miyeon asked Soojin playfully.

“She’s still sleeping unnie you know her she’s like a dead body. She didn’t even flinch when I tried to wake her up. What about Yuqi and Soyeon? Are they up yet?”

Minnie checked upon them once they woke up, they seemed to be fast asleep. Miyeon and Minnie woke up around 6am and the crew was supposed to come and shoot around 11 so she let them be. “Probably not, I couldn’t hear any bickering from their room. I swear the only time they’re quiet is when they are asleep.”

Miyeon and Soojin both laughed at Minnie’s quirky reply. Soyeon and Yuqi really bickered all the time like an old married couple, Soyeon would tease Yuqi constantly and Yuqi would try and tease her girlfriend back but fail miserably. Being good with words Soyeon always had an upper hand, but Yuqi would just reply to Soyeon physically where she had the upper hand. Yuqi always joked about how Soyeon was tiny and Soyeon would come with quirky comebacks. For example, ‘A smaller chili is spicier.’ or something like ‘people find dogs cuter than giraffes.’Yuqi would just reply with a scream, a soft push, or a push towards Soyeon. And then they would end up reconciling and behaving all lovey-dovey with each other. They were always very extreme.

Unlike Miyeon and Minnie who were the oldest couple, they were pretty streamlined and steady. They never bickered or shower each other with love like the other pair, rather they would make subtle gestures for each other. Minnie would make sure Miyeon doesn’t forget her umbrella when it’s raining and always kept an extra in case she forgot one, Miyeon once surprised Minnie with Troye Sivan concert tickets after a nice brunch and the Thai girl almost cried at this sweet gesture by her beautiful girlfriend. Although these days, they were being influenced by the other couples and Miyeon would joke about how Minnie is going through puberty again. She would act jealous and possessive in front of Miyeon and they would end up bicker with each other about tiny things.

The three of them sat in the living room as the sun was coming up, they didn’t have the guts to open the windows because it had been snowing hard after they arrived last night, It was just 7:35 am but it was still dark outside. They sat in comfortable silence and had their coffee and some toast that Soojin prepared for the three of them. They heard loud stomping sounds coming from the ceiling, they knew it was Yuqi. They could basically hear it echo throughout the house because the floor was made up of wooden planks, the loud noise drumming and creaking noise didn’t stop her from stomping any lesser.

“Guess Bigfoot is awake. I swear to god next time Soyeon and Yuqi are getting the rooms below us. The wooden floor doesn’t help at all!” Said Minnie annoyingly. The other two laughed and agreed with Minnie. 

While sitting on the sofa, they heard a door squeak open, it was a sleepy Shuhua who had just woken up, her eyes were barely open and her hair slightly disheveled but she still managed to look ethereal in Soojin’s eyes. She was pouting a little and mumbled something incoherently. She came closer to the sofa and plopped herself besides Soojin and started grumbling with her half lid eyes.

“And good morning to you too,” said Minnie sarcastically. Miyeon could see Shuhua was annoyed to agitate her further she said, “Look at this girl! Not even an ounce of respect she has for her unnies. You didn’t even greet us good morning!”

“I’d happily do that if this stupid giraffe stopped stomping all around the damn house! I was having the nicest dream that I was flying on a fluffy cloud and then suddenly there is this loud thumping noise that woke me up? I thought there was a damn earthquake, but it turns out it was just Song Yuqi and her noisy feet.” Shuhua groaned in frustration after all that rambling she still heard the loud thumping along with some creaking. 

She shot right up from her place and raced to the stairs. The other three just followed the maknae with their eyes until she disappeared out of sight. A few seconds later they heard a loud scream and a wild Shuhua running down the stairs. She straight away ran towards the kitchen sink to splash her face with water continuously while screaming, “What the fuck did I just see? My eyes! I need holy water to purify them! I can’t believe this is what I woke up to? Kill me already!”

“D-did she?” Miyeon stuttered.

“Yep. Soyeon and Yuqi are awake and on it already? We aren’t that romantic anymore Miyeon!” Minnie complained to her girlfriend in frustration.

“Well, at least the creaking has stopped. Those dummies should have locked their doors.” Said Soojin who was watching Shuhua vigorously clean her eyes. 

Miyeon chose to ignore her girlfriend’s snide remark to turn and look at the maknae “Look at our poor baby Shuhua. I feel bad for her.”

Soojin got up and walked over to her girlfriend, “Honey? Stop rubbing your eyes you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Have. To. Get. That. Image. Out. Of. My. Head!”

Soojin sighed at her overdramatic girlfriend and then she had an idea. The older girl grabbed her girlfriend by the waist from behind and back hugged her. This made Shuhua stop her actions abruptly, and when Soojin dug her face in Shuhua’s neck, the younger girl thought her soul had left her body. 

Shuhua was ticklish and onscreen Shuhua was the one blowing air in Soojin’s ear, but when Soojin did it to her, she would be the human form of gay panic. Soojin rarely initiated anything onscreen, but offscreen she would spoil Shuhua with kisses and cuddles. While the younger couple continued being lovey-dovey, the older couple decided to get off the couch to look out of the window that was draped with curtains. 

To their surprise, It hadn’t snowed as hard as they anticipated although it still looked quite cold to go outside. The sun had already come up. They could see a beautiful view of the mountains which had a thick blanket of snow which was reflected by the sunlight coming from the opposite direction. Minnie had read about the mountains in Zermatt, “You see that big mountain baby? That’s the most famous mountain in Zermatt.”

Miyeon straight away spotted an odd-shaped mountain which was much closer than the rest. It looked very familiar to her for some reason. “Why does it look so familiar?”

Minnie chuckled and replied “Have you eaten Toblerone? The chocolate?”

Miyeon was dumbfounded “Oh my god! That’s the mountain on the wrapper! Shuhua! come here! Look at the Toblerone Mountain!” 

“It’s called the Matterhorn honey!” Minnie replied dryly knowing that her girlfriend didn't hear anything.

“Toblerone like the chocolate?” Soojin inquired loosening Shuhua from her grip.

Curiosity distracting the couple, Shuhua took the opportunity to run towards the window to look at this Toblerone mountain, as soon as she saw the beautiful snow-covered mountains and the wooden houses along with green pine trees smeared across the scenery, she just admired the beauty of nature and forgot all about her hectic morning. The sky was very blue with a few grey clouds which spread across the sky, Shuhua noticed how the sun shone along the mountains and how the yellow of the sunlight made the big mountain in the front look like a poster, she had only seen things like these on SNS where pages like national geography would post mind-blowing pictures of beautiful places on the planet. She saw the wind blowing which in turn made the trees rustle along, the trees dancing along the wind were the only things that made this entire experience look real. “Wow, it looks like a painting.” She whispered.

The silence didn’t last for long when the other couple joined the rest of the girls, Yuqi and Soyeon came down after straightening themselves after their naughty morning routine, which was interrupted by the maknae. They were too embarrassed to continue after what happened and decided to go downstairs to join the girls and apologize to Shuhua.

“Hey, guys! We’re awake! What are you all doing?” Yuqi being the more forward of the two tried to initiate. “We’ve known you both were awake, Yuqi your footsteps could probably be heard 3 blocks away,” Minnie replied to which the rest of the members laughed. 

“Listen Shuhua, we’re sorry you had to see that.” Yuqi proceeded to apologize, while Shuhua who was previously enjoying the beautiful view along with a hot beverage glared at Yuqi so intensely that the other girl felt chills down her spine. “I hate you.”

“Yah! I’m apologizing! What about that time when I walked in on you and Soojin-unnie eating each other’s faces in the living room? I couldn’t sit on the couch for a week! I am scarred for life! This makes us even!” Yuqi evidently angered Shuhua and before they got the chance to jump at each other Soyeon decided to intervene,  
“Shu-Shu? Forgive us?”

“Fine… Only because Soyeon-unnie is saying so. Please lock your doors next time.”

“This goes out to everyone. Lock your doors like us.” Said Miyeon proudly, Soojin caught the smirk on the older couples faces, “You both are the worst, with all that push and pull PDA.” Before Minnie and Miyeon could defend themselves the rest of the group burst into laughter the second time in the morning.

All of them settled in front of the beautiful view with some snacks and their teas and coffees, bickering, laughing, and teasing like they usually did. Soojin loved this feeling, whenever she was with the members she knew time would go by very fast. They had made so many memories together in these 3 years after debuting as G(I)-DLE. She couldn’t be more grateful for having these amazing girls in her life. While looking at Shuhua whose hand she had intertwined in hers as a force of habit, she felt like the universe had blessed her to the fullest for bringing this angelic devil into her life. With Shuhua by her side, Soojin was stronger and better, in their downs, Shuhua gave her strength and her unwavering support and in their ups she just made them better by celebrating with her making her smile wider than before, opening her up. She couldn’t wait to know how they would enjoy this vacation time with each other to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this scene was based on my own experience traveling to Zermatt. I decided to write something where the girls would relax after their promotions world tour and this godforsaken pandemic. I miss traveling a lot and i think that contributed to writing this as well. I have a big ass submission due around 20th June. I'll try and update at least 3 chapters before that.  
> Next chapter is a smut :)  
> I don't own any of the characters or cube. If I did, I'd be rich as hell.


End file.
